Opposition
by oromisfan768
Summary: this fanfiction is set one day after the battle of Feinstar
1. Chapter 1

One day after

Eragon awoke, the memories of last night when Arya slew Varaug a shade, and his mentors deaths came flooding back, he wished that his mentors were still alive, _little one_ began saphira but Eragon blocked her from his mind, however he couldn't keep it up for long however, its not easy to block out a dragon from your mind and saphira was no exception **ERAGON! **Saphira bellowed, WHAT he shouted in return!

One of Blodhgarm's elves is outside, Eragon went outside his tent and found one of Blodhgam's elves waiting, Eragon twisted his hand over his sternum in sign of fealty, he touched two fingers to his lips and said in the Ancient language Atra esterni ono thelduin (may good fortune rule over you) to which the elf replied Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr (peace live in your heart), Un du evarinya ono varda (and may the stars watch over you) finished Eragon,I don't mean to be rude but whats your name? my name is called Varissa replied the elf, Nasuada needs you at her tent immediately, why asked Eragon I do not know replied Varissa but it must be… Eragon did not catch the rest of the elf's sentence for Saphira had just landed and buffeted them with her emormous tanslucent wings, meet me at Nasuada's command pavilion he told Blodhgarm with his mind, Shadeslayer replied the elf, while on top of Saphira he wondered why Nasuada had summoned he to her tent, what do you think it could be Saphira Eragon asked aloud _I don't know little one_replied Saphira with her mind. Two uneventful minutes later, well as uneventful as you can get whilest on a dragon they arrived at Nasuada's command pavilion, when Eragon jumped off Saphira he had to wait as Nasuada's nighthawks told her of the visitor at this time his guards mingled with the Nighthawks, Enter called Nasuada's tired voice from inside of the pavilion she sounded exhausted, Eragon entered the stifling hot tent which, to his pleasant surprise Arya was sat on a chair opposite Nasuada, ah Eragon what kept you so long? Your Nighthawks replied Eragon , saphira opened her mind to Nasuada and Arya liar he has been in his bed she said to both women, Saphira seems to disagree with you she says you have been in your bed is that true, for the first time Eragon noticed, that Islanzadi queen of the elf's was listening through a scyring mirror as was Orik new king of the Dwafs, Islanzadi in her tent, which Eragon could only guess was somewhere near Gilead, and Orik it looked like was marching with by the looks of things, every Dwarf behind him, after firstly apologising to Queen Islanzadi and then after the pleasantries had been observed he said hello to Orik and then he returned his attention to Nasuada who said right lets jump to the meat on the bone, while Orik laughed, Queen Islanzadi pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes Arya, however looked completely unperturbed. Eleves don't eat meat nor fish nor any animal at all, Nasuada noticed this and asked I hope that you were not offended at what I said your majesty no replied the Queen but you did offend the animal you were refering to, Eragon fought hard not to laugh at the look on Nasuada's face she still wasn't use to the imperious ways of the elf's, Elva the witch child uttered a quick laugh of amusement. Now said Queen Islanzadi I am sorry to be, Orik said Eragon cutting across the Queen, yes replied Orik have you got a place where you can be alone without anyone? A tent for instance, yes replied Orik he had his magician end the spell, after first casting a spell that would ensure no eavesdroppers, I already know of what happened Queen Islanzadi Gleadr give me his Eldunari before we left Ellesmera that is good to know, it is good to know that Gleadr's knowledge and wisdom is still with us for now with Oromis gone we will need it more than ever. But when you come to Gilead I must take it off you for it must be kept safe, Gleadr trusted me, a rider with his Eldunari and I shall keep it will not be any safer with you Eragon's face did not betray any emotion but his voice was now icy Islanzadi noticed this and said quiety I did not question your capabilities as a rider only what protection could you provide it with, at this point Arya broke in and said it will be safer here mother with a rider and your twelve finest spellcasters to protect it, alright then as I see I am not going to win this argument sighed Islanzadi but I do not regard this with favour amd will have to speak with you about this when you arrive at Gilead for Oromis's and Gleadr funeral, Eragon began Islanzadi, Orik popped back into the mirror and said what have I missed? Orik Eragon said when we took Feinster at sunset the elves also took Gilead that's brilliant news cried Orik, Orik oh right sorry wait till I have finished my tale at sunset yesterday Oromis and Gleadr died whilest fighting Galbotorix, no whispered Orik it can't be, this is my fault he whispered how is it said Eragon frowning not understanding, and then it dawned on him Orik had called Oromis a coward during his visit to Ellesmera Orik replied Eragon that was not your fault if it is anyone's fault it was mine I should have been there to be fight with them. NO A VOICE THUNDERED IN ERAGON'S MIND


	2. Awakening

Eragon paled, Gleadr had awoken.

"I must return to my tent" he said to Nusuada, bowing before he left.

Ayra noticed Eragon's face go pale and said quickly to her mother and Nusuada that she "needed to rest because of the toll the battle had taken on her".

She quickly followed Eragon to his tent then asked "what was that back there", what Eragon asked, the voice she replied Gleadr he whispered so quietly so that even with her elven hearing she could only just hear him, then he darted off faster than the eye could see, damn it she cursed then ran after him.

Sorry about the wait i will try to update soon as possible


	3. Lecture

Lecture

Arya found Eragon in his tent Arya asked whats happened Arya said, Eragon did not reply at first as he cast a spell that prevented people from eavesdropping, then he took saphira's saddlebags and opened the back one where Gleadr's Eldunari lay, unlike when she last looked at it Gleadr's Eldunari was bright gold.

Gleadr's awoken Arya whispered this is wonderful she cried.

Arya reached out with her hand to touch the Eldunari, when she encountered a barrier around it she closed her eyes as she tried to reach out with her mind but she met the same barrier when she opened her eyes she saw that Eragon wore a smug expression on his face. You made that she said yes I did he replied.

Can I speak with him she asked, yes Eragon replied. How Arya asked the barrier stops you, no Eragon replied smiling it stops everyone else from touching it other than me.

Watch Eragon said he put his hands straight through the barrier and lifted Gleadr's Eldunari up and out of it. Now try Eragon said Arya reached out with her mind and cried **Gleadr**, yes he rumbled you have awoke, yes I have he replied, but now Arya I need to talk to an insolent rider. Could you talk to Eragon later Arya requested, why little one he asked but Aryra's emotions told him the tell him to put me back in the barrier and to expect a scolding later he said withdrawing from her mind. Arya opened her beautiful emerald green eyes and said Eragon you need to put Gleadr back in the shield, yes he replied he lifted Gleadr out of Arya's arms and put him back within the shield.

Hope you liked that chapter took me a while because I had writer's block not good! more in the next chapter, from Roran's point of view and a visit from somebody as the Varden take on beletona


	4. suprise

Arya he began but he didn't get any further than that as Arya kissed him, Eragon's mind was in shock why now he thought.

Because you are ready a voice replied in his mind Arya he asked am I anyone else she answered coyly.

Eragon gasped," how did you get past my mind barriers?" everybody has their secrets Eragon she replied playfully, anyway I must be getting going I need to report to my mother, must you he asked exasperated, yes she sighed, anyway I might be back later Arya smiled her bright emerald eyes gleaming, she kissed him once more, then strode out of the tent.

Well was all Eragon thought he heard saphira chuckled"what he asked?" you she replied I still don't get it this made saphira laugh even more a low rumbling laugh anyway would you like to go flying yes I would saphira replied, Eragon felt the ground shake as saphira lifted herself up off the ground, Eragon grabbed Brisingr, belted it to his waist, then he carefully picked up saphira's saddle which had Gleadr's Eldunari inside the saddlebags, Eragon stepped outside his tent, fastened saphira's saddle onto her then ran up her left foreleg and climbed into the saddle fastening his legs in the stirrups as he did, he searched for Blodhgam's mind he found it quickly and once the elf lowered his barriers Eragon told him _me and saphira are going to fly awhile yes Shadeslayer came the reply._

Lets fly Eragon said to saphira, aye let us fly saphira replied roaring as she did before Eragon knew it he was three/four hundred feet above feinster Eragon let out a whoop but it wasn't long lived as he looked four miles from Feinster was six hundred of the empire's soldiers Blodhgarm Eragon cried with his mind the response was immediate SHADESLAYER, there are about six hundred empire solders marching towards Feinster alert the Varden! Blodhgarm was silent for a span of heartbeats and then he replied I have spoken with Arya who is with Nasuada and she is readying the soldiers as we spea….. The rest of Blodhgarm's words were lost as he saw just above the horizon a red dragon with a rider on his back appeared it was Thorn and Murtagh. Blodhgarm meet me at Feinster's main gate We hear and obey Shadeslayer was the reply.

**AN**

THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER


End file.
